With Love From Italy
by XoXLexLoveXoX
Summary: Military!Daryl AU prompt. Daryl joins the Soldiers' Angels writing program while overseas and is surprised when he actually finds a friend in his new 5th grade pen-pal.
1. Chapter 1

**With Love, From Italy **

He didn't know why exactly he had done it. Signed his name in a discarded fashion, an off-hand gesture in the spirit of the moment. His team captain explaining the regulation of the program and what it entailed, his mind only taking in half of what was actually said as he was more concerned with getting lunch before the second half of field training commenced. Even though his unit had been stationed in Italy, the work was no less demanding. Six days a week they had 8 hours of exercises and practices, to keep in shape the captain said, weather it be their bodies or their accuracy with a weapon. His unit scarcely had free time but Daryl didn't mind, what would he seriously do with it anyway? He had already been around to see the sights and he had long ago faltered in his time spent with the guys clubbing or scoping out the local bars for dates. It wasn't his thing, he had told them, only going a time or two to humor his brothers-in-service. And while they had picked fun at him, calling him a 'pussy' or a 'prude' in good humor, he had made it clear that no matter what they called him, it wouldn't make him go out more. Even his scattered phone calls to Merle had proven to be pushy. Not that he was too surprised. His brother was disappointed, having wanted to swap active duty stories, as if he had expected his little brother to go just as wild and crazy with parties overseas as he did. Merle was in the Army, currently stationed at a camp in California but he had plenty of experience touring Europe a few years back. But their badgery eventually died down, his new found friends inviting him each time they went out but no longer expecting him to go.

When the clip board had been passed to him, he jotted his name without a second thought, before smacking Sanchez on the shoulder with it to get his attention. Daryl guessed he hadn't truly believe that students actually participated in the Soldiers' Angels writing program, until he received a letter. It caught his eye immediately as one of the Sargent's passed out the mail at breakfast, a standard white envelope with a name he didn't recognize sloppily written and barely legible.

Carl Grimes? He wondered if it had been addressed to him by mistake until he flipped the cover over and noticed the embroiled SA on it, vaguely remembering signing up for the pen-pal program along with half of the other soldiers.

Figuring the kid had gone through the trouble of actually writing to him, he ripped down the side of the envelope and pulled out a messily folded piece of notebook paper. Unfolding the parchment he nudged the man next to him, Samson, whose elbow was invading his personal space, indicating for him to move over. Daryl squinted at the chicken-scratch writing, leaning over his rationed breakfast as he read:

_Dear Daryl,_

_My name is Carl and my class is doing the Soldiers Angels writing program to talk to soldiers in the military. I am in the 5th grade and I live in Georgia with my mom. My teacher Mrs. Turner says that you used to live in Georgia to. I'm not really sure what else to say so I'll just ask you questions. How is Italy? Do you miss home? What's it like there?_

_Love,_

_Carl_

Daryl hadn't noticed until he folded the letter back up in its unusual shape that he was smiling. He stored the paper in his back pocket before looking down the line of soldiers at the table. A few members of his unit had also apparently joined the program and he watched as they read over their own mail. "Hey! Strike!", he yelled down the line, until the man whose attention he tried to obtained looked up from his writing, glasses slipping down his thin nose. "Sup', D?", he hollered back. "Hey man, lend me a pen n' som' paper?"

Just like that Daryl found himself eagerly awaiting each reply from the 5th grade boy from Georgia. He knew that he didn't actually know the kid but after months of exchanging letters he felt as if he did. As if Carl where a nephew he had known since the boy was born. He wrote Daryl frequently, telling him how he was doing and what new games he got at Christmas. He told him about his schoolyard friends and how he was doing in school. Carl wrote him about how his parents were divorced and how much he missed his dad, only seeing him every other weekend. Daryl noticed that the kid often wrote about the troubles with his parents and wondered if Carl found telling him about all this therapeutic in some way. Telling a stranger through writing must seem less intimidating than some adult he knew in person. He could understand that and even offered sympathy, knowing what it was like to have your parents fighting all the time.

Daryl told him all about the interesting places he had been and about the different types of training he underwent daily. He told him about the strange people he met, how his brother was also an army man, what it was like to be in the military and anything else that he thought would impress a 10 year old boy. Each letter forced a grin across his lips and often pulled even a chuckle from his lungs. He couldn't explain it but the idea of having someone so innocent to write to lit a fire in the pit of his stomach, warming him from the inside.

It was mid-May when Daryl's squad leader approached him, reminding him of his upcoming leave of absence. Time had flown by so quickly that he had almost forgotten that he had unused vacation time. The military offered him a months worth of free time after serving over a year out of the US and Daryl would be lying if he said he had something useful to use it for. Most military men used the time to go home and visit their family, having heartfelt reunions with their wives and children. But Daryl was unwed and never had any kids of his own. Even if he did go back home, there would be no one there waiting for him, what with Merle being in California. He supposed he could just go there but the thought of staying in the bustling city of LA for a month bothered him even more.

Although he hasn't yet decided where he would go for his leave, Daryl lay on his bunk in the barracks that night to write:

_Dear Carl,_

_I bet you can't wait for school to be over. I know starting Middle School can be intimidating but don't get worked up over that. When you walk in there, let them upper-classmen know that you won't be pushed around by them. You're a tough kid and smart too. Use that to your advantage and you'll be alright. _

_I just wanted to let you know that I may not be able to write for a while. I've got a leave of absence that I have to use and I'm thinking of heading home for the summer. I would give you the address but I'm sure you'll be too busy hanging out with your friends since you don't got school. I may head out early June so I got time for one more letter before summer._

_Say hi to your ma' for me and tell me about your plans for summer vacation._

_With love from Italy,_

_Daryl_

Daryl had actually grown rather fond of the kid and knew that he would miss his letters over summer. He was surprised however, when a week later, a reply from Carl, the postage system not usually being so quick to forward their mail so far:

_Dear Daryl,_

_I know this may be weird but would you want to visit me in Kings County? I know you told me that your brother is in California and that you don't have any other family. I don't want you to be lonely at home over summer. I would love to meet you in person and my dad says he would be happy to have you over for dinner._

_Oh! And guess what? I get to spend all of summer vacation at my dads! I'll miss mom but I see her all the time. Hope to get a reply from you before you leave._

_Love,_

_Carl_

And so, here he was, departing his final flight at Hartsfield-Jackson Atlanta International Airport. Man, did he hate flying. He had never even been outside of Georgia before joining the military, much less on an airplane and boy, did that shoot his anxiety through the roof. He couldn't quite place exactly what made him do it, give into the kid so easily. Daryl guessed he really was interested in meeting Carl. He had always seemed so enthusiastic in his writing, always making him out to be some kind of hero. But, in reality, all he did was basic training and represent the US overseas.

Once Daryl had agreed to meet Carl, the boy had been overflowing with excitement. He had included his camps phone number so that they could talk on the phone. When Corporal Eblen told him he had a phone call, he honestly hadn't expected to be met with the rattling chatter of a young child. Carl had spoken so fast, Daryl had to coax him into breathing normally for fear that the kid would suffocate. He couldn't quite make out everything the boy had tried to tell him and was relieved when his voice was soon replaced by a smoother, calmer one. It was Carl's father and after thanking Daryl for writing to Carl for so long, they were able to work out the details.

The Grimes's offered to pick him up from the airport and from there they would return to their house for dinner before allowing him to check into a hotel for the night.

Daryl wove his way through the crowd congregated at the terminal, receiving a few smiles from strangers as they regarded his camo-military uniform. He couldn't help but feel a little embarrassed by all of the attention but reminded himself that people could probably tell that he just returned home from overseas, an experience worth smiling at. He made his way through the winding airport, following the signs directing him toward baggage-claim and searched the crowd. It didn't help that Daryl didn't know exactly who he was looking for, having never met the pair before. He felt kind of silly, standing on his tip-toes, boots squeaking on the marble floor, trying to search out any thing that might give away his designated pen-pal. The soldier had just decided to move toward the wall in hopes of getting a better view when a sign caught his eye that read 'DIXON'.

A young boy with short cut black hair stood holding the sign as he too searched the crowd, a man standing close behind him with a hand on his son's shoulder. Daryl's feet suddenly felt cemented to the floor as he surveyed the pair. He hadn't yet been noticed by them and for this, he was grateful because he was sure he looked like an idiot. The moment he saw the man, his throat went dry, his eyes wide as he took in the utter beauty of him. His heart sped up as he looked the figure up and down, detecting not a single flaw, only perfection at every sharp, masculine corner. His son was a handsome young man as well, lank but clearly taking after his fathers genetics. It was then that Daryl realized he had been caught staring. The man's cobalt blue eyes, which shone through the crowd and at such a distance, locked onto him and froze. The man, Carl's father, swept his gaze over Daryl's form before settling again, his lips parting slightly. He forced himself out of his haze, trying to look anywhere but at those perfectly plump lips, as he approached them, praying that the heat building in his face was just his imagination. Not wanting to be awkward, he approached them, bag suddenly feeling 100 pounds heavier on his shoulder, as he extended his hand in greeting. Carl had noticed him before he stood in front of them and met the gesture easily, offering a surprisingly strong handshake.

"Uh, Hey, 'm Daryl."

"It's so cool to finally meet you. I'm Carl."

He had tried so hard not to, truly he had, but his eyes flicked to the kids father and was surprised to find that he had not yet taken his eyes off of him. Daryl tried desperately to swallow the lump in his throat as he now held out his hand to the boy's dad. He hesitated for a moment, apparently lost in the sky blue of Daryl's eyes as a smile played across his lips before returning the handshake, "Hi, I'm Rick."


	2. Chapter 2

It hadn't been his intention to stare. But every so often, Daryl would have to remind himself that there were other things to look at than the man in the drivers seat beside him. He fidgeted with the hem of his uniform sleeve, trying his best not to look like an awkward teenager with a crush. The drive from the airport wasn't exactly lengthy but after Carl had exhausted himself out, chattering Daryl's ear off for the first half of the ride, he slipped into a comfortable snooze. Now it was just he and Rick, sitting in partial silence as few words were passed between them.

Occasionally his eyes would wander, the feel of another's gaze upon him, to find Rick side glancing him before returning his lake-blue eyes back to the road. Daryl wanted to start a conversation beyond small talk but each time found his lips to be too dry and mind too void. It wasn't until they entered Kings County that Rick cleared his throat, "Hey Carl, bud, we're home."

Daryl glanced back in time to see the kid stir, lazily wiping the sleep from his eyes as he engaged the familiar surroundings.

Kings County wasn't much, a dry town dressed in a moderate fashion. It was more than his own hometown, however. They had already driven by two gas stations which is more than his childhood memory could say. It was certainly cleaner too, no boarded up houses or overgrown weeds littering the cracked and morphed sidewalks. It was a quaint little place to raise a family, Daryl decided.

They arrived rather quickly, winding shortly through the quiet neighborhood away from the downtown area. Daryl admired the simplicity of the road, recognizing the street sign after writing it out himself so many times on dingy envelope paper. The street was lined with tall oak trees which he predicted would look stunning in the fall time. The various yards were well trimmed and maintained, children playing in the streets and pedestrians milling about, walking their dogs or simply enjoying the beautiful summers day. Daryl couldn't help but smile. This was the kind of place he had always dreamed of living. Far away from the dirty and dank trailer park he had been raised in, a quiet and nice place to settle down if he ever desired to.

Rick waved to a neighbor before pulling into the driveway of a small tan two story house. There was no fence encasing the yard, only a rickety looking porch and a bed of flowers lining the walkway. The buds were in full bloom, a variety of colors and sizes that reminded him of the flowers his mother used to pick. It was with a moments hesitation that Daryl realized the car had already been shut off and Carl was waiting for him in the driveway. He pulled his gaze from the scenery to see if he was the only one left still sitting in the car, a twinge of embarrassment consuming him. His eyes were met however, by Rick's. The man had unbuckled his seatbelt and opened the driver side door but he was still seated, watching Daryl admire his home with a wide smile that reached his eyes. Daryl cleared his throat, trying to defuse the silence, "uh, nice place ya' got here."

He feared the words hadn't truly left his mouth like he thought they had as Rick kept silent, smile still in place. After a long silence, only filled with Daryl taking longer than it should have to get his seatbelt off as to avoid Rick's gaze, he chuckled. It were as if the man had been in some sort of daze, the same way he had been caught doing, "Wait until ya' see the inside."

The two finally exited the vehicle, tentative steps as Carl ushered them inside with the promise of giving Daryl the 'grand tour'. It certainly wasn't much. But again, it was more than Daryl had ever had in his life. The first floor consisted of a wide living room/dining room that led to the kitchen, a small bathroom tucked into the corner. The upstairs held 2 sizable bedrooms down a petite hallway, a second bathroom connected to the master bedroom which he guest was Ricks. The walls were a warm chocolate color, smooth and welcoming, the floors a lighter tan that sectioned off at the bathrooms and kitchen where hardwood floors had been installed. Daryl felt at home here, easily imagining himself picking this as choice of residence, if he ever bought a house. It was strange, the way he sat on the couch around a coffee table so comfortably with a man and child he had only met hours ago.

"So that's the place, make yourself at home, Daryl." Rick leaned back in the cushions, kicking off his shoes.

"Thanks. It really 's a nice place. Nice f'r rassin' a family."

Rick smiled, "Yah, I always thought so. Carl's mother would disagree though. Always preferred it a little bit more moderate."

Daryl shook his head, "It's perfect."

Carl looked up from his seat on the floor at this, "I like it better here too. Mom's new place has marble floors and it's always too cold on my feet in the morning."

Rick chuckled at that, "Yah, I bet. Don't worry though. You'll get used to it, bud. Won't even notice before long."

Carl half-grinned and shrugged before Rick continued, "So Daryl, I bet you're dying to get out of that uniform. You can use the shower if you'd like."

Daryl's ears perked up. It had been a long time since he'd had a good warm shower, the ones at the camp in Italy always running out of hot water by the time he got there. Rick also wasn't wrong about the uniform, he'd been confined to it all day, sweating profoundly in the Georgia weather. "Tha' sounds great actually."

The soldier stood to return to his bag, digging through it quickly for something comfortable to wear. As he did, Rick stood as well, "Think I'll get dinner started too. Carl, wanna help? Give Daryl a breather?"

The kid produced an odd smile that resembled a grimace, as if he had been trying so hard to look like he didn't want to leave Daryl's side, "Sure, Dad."

"Beef Stroganoff sound good? I was originally thinking spaghetti but then I figured you were sick of Italian food, Daryl."

He couldn't help but laugh at that as he nodded, he will admit, it would be nice to have something not drowned in olive oil and cheese.

The three departed the living room, Daryl finding his way back to the downstairs bathroom. As soon as he stepped under the hot spray he was immediately grateful. He couldn't help the loud groan that escaped him as the downpour worked on his sore muscles, kneeing out the tension from jet-lag. All though he figured he could happily spend all night under the developing steam, he kept the experience short.

Not wanting to be rude and keep Rick and Carl waiting, he scrubbed his body with product from his travel bag. After shutting off the spray he dried himself with a towel hanging on the rack, appreciating the soft texture. Dressing halfheartedly, Daryl returned to the living room to store away his uniform, glancing at the framed photos scattered across the mantle. He took a moment to examine each one: a small child, he guessed to be a younger Carl, playing with a toy. A recent photo of Rick and Carl beside an older looking one of an elderly couple. At the end there was a picture of four police officers standing at attention and he had to double take to realize at one of them was a younger looking Rick. So Rick was a cop.

He turned at the sound of clatter I coming from the kitchen, venturing that way as to not feel snoopish in a house that wasn't his. He smiled at the sight that greeted him. Rick stood at the stove with his back turned, one leg propped up on the other in a comfortable fashion as he stirred something in a pan. Carl was reaching up over the countertop, using a small knife to cut some vegetables. It brought a smile to his face, an incomplete family doing such a simple task, reminding him of the few times he had helped his mother in the kitchen at dinner time. Daryl made sure to scuffle his feet on the hardwood floor as to alert the pair of his presence. It worked, he noticed, as Rick looked over his shoulder with a smile, examining his pedestrian wear.

Dinner was amazing. The best he had ever had. And not just because of the inticing taste of the food. It had been a long time since he had had such welcoming company. Before he knew it their casual conversation morphed into playful banter and enthusiastic storytelling. Rick had confirmed to him that he was in fact a sheriff's deputy. Carl told him about their living arrangement for the summer, that Rick was on a week's vacation and after that there would be a baby sitter to watch him 5 days out of the week while his dad was at work.

It was getting late. Far later than he had originally intended to stay. The three had cleaned up after dinner, relaxing in the living room before a lit fire in the fireplace. It was calming and sleep inducing. Strange in its way, that made Daryl feel that much more at home.

"It is getting late. I know I said I'd take you to a motel, Daryl, but Carl ran an idea by me while you were in the shower."

Daryl sat up a little straighter, wondering where this was going. Rick flashed him that humble smile again, the one that was still making his stomach squirm. "He told me you didn't have any family to visit back home and well, a dingy motel is no place to stay for a month. Neither of us would mind if you stayed here."

His eyes grew a little wider at the offer, one he honestly liked the idea of but couldn't fully believe it to be true, "'M thankful for all this Rick, but I don' wanna impose."

Rick chuckled at this, "You wouldn't be, trust me."

Daryl felt his face flush slightly at the way the man rushed to defend him before he continued, "Really, its not a problem. This coach is a hideabed and I know Carl would love to have you around for a while." He paused before adding, "I would too."

"Please, Daryl?" Carl pleaded, his best puppydog-eyes in place. Daryl leaned forward to rustle the boy's hair, smiling, amused as if they had to ask him twice, "I guess we cou'd do tha'."


	3. Chapter 3

He woke in a panic, a life of closely guarded resting and abrupt awakenings driving his instinct. He swore what roused him from his slumber was the blaring sound of sirens, the usual morning alarm at camp. He sat bolt upright as he tried to leash his conscious mind, the realization that the only noise to be heard was the birds fluttering in the tree beside the living room window.

The darkness of the room slowly brightening as the day fully bloomed. It took Daryl a solid few minutes to scrub the sleep from his eyes and to remember where he was. And why he was here. Checking his watch, he realized it was early. A minute before 6 a.m. the usual time he was awoken at camp each morning. Figuring his internal clock was still on auto pilot, Daryl figured there was no use it fighting for more sleep.

He was hyper aware, suddenly, as he stood from the surprisingly comfortable hideabed and stretched his tired muscles. Daryl felt self-conscious at being the first awake in a home that was not his. No matter how homely it felt. He took a black tank top from his bag and navigated through the darkness. Not wanting to wake anyone, he took special care in tip-toeing down the hall to the bathroom. The soldier closed the door behind him before turning on the light, immediately regretting his decision. He was blinded for a moment, staggering backward in a half-asleep sway, before his eyes at least semi-adjusted to the new lighting. When he looked up, he caught a glimpse of himself in the mirror, grimacing. He was far from a looker in the morning. Shirtless, he ran a hand through his hair, his quickly growing locks already too long for military protocol. He usually had to get it cut once a week at camp to avoid his team leader from hounding his ass about it at inspection. He turned on the tap and splashed some cold water on his face, scrubbing the morning drag from his features. Quickly he brushed his teeth with the toothbrush he had left on the counter the night before, thankful for the warm water he used to rinse out the suds. His body still felt the lag of night rest, even as he laid out on the bathroom floor, doing 20 quick push ups in an attempt to strengthen his body for the day. Daryl half-heartedly slung the tank top over his head, dressing himself before letting out one more yawn. He shut off the light before opening the door, his heart going into overdrive when he witnessed a figure jump in fright before him. It only took a moment to realize it was Rick.

"Shit, you scared me." Rick let out a light pant as he clutched his chest, no doubt trying to calm his own racing pulse.

There was that self-consciousness again, "S'rry. Scared me too."

Rick let out a pained chuckle as he finished his excavate to the kitchen, Daryl following in toe.

The deputy turned on the kitchen light, Daryl's breath catching in his throat for a moment as he examined the man's bare back, low hanging sweat pants, and ruffled dark hair. This man, unlike himself, looked like a sex-god in the morning. Of course. He had to avert his eyes as to not cause any awkward scenes.

Rick cleared his throat as he opened the fridge, "What are you doing up so early? Thought you'd take the chance to sleep in a bit."

With the new conversation, Daryl forced his eyes back to Rick's general location, uncomfortable with staring directly at him but not wanting to be rude by not looking at him at all. "Was gonna' ask y' th' same." There was a pause while Rick took a swig of orange juice from the container before he smiled and nodded. Daryl tried his best not to leave the air so open, "Gues' I just ain't used t' sleepin' in."

Rick nodded again, "Same. This is usually the time I get up for work. Guess my body didn't get the memo that I'm on vacation."

Daryl chuckled at this. The man was unbelievably cute in the morning. Or as cute as a masculine, straight, sheriff's deputy could be.

There was another moment of silence as Rick stored away the orange juice, before asking, "want some coffee?"

The two sat for almost half an hour at the kitchen table over coffee and small talk. Daryl hated to admit it but Rick was growing on him as quickly as writing Carl had. The man was just so damn likable and certainly not a bad sight to steel side glances at first thing in the morning. It was with a pinch of disappointment that Rick finally excused himself to go up stairs and take a shower. Perhaps it was better that way, Daryl was already sure that Rick's half naked morning appearance would flash across his mind every time he saw him for the next few days. And considering he was currently staying in the man's house, that would be too frequently for his libito.

Daryl poured himself another cup of coffee before following an unfamiliar noise to the living room. Rick had turned on the morning news before making his way up stairs and Daryl thought it only courtesy to store away the hideabed before taking a seat on the couch, cup still in hand.

It had been a week. A week and for once in his life, Daryl could never be any happier. It was strange. Every so often he would have to remind himself that he would have to leave in 3 weeks, struggling to remember what it had been like before entering Kings County.

The last 7 days had been phenomenal. Or at least, in his eyes. To any other, they had been quite casual if not leisurely. But to Daryl, it had been a life he knew he had been deprived of and so secretly desired. They had done simple things. And maybe that's the point. Daryl was a simple man and having two interesting people with such powerful personalities to enjoy the simple things with had made all the difference. They made trips to the supermarket, to a local farmers market over the weekend and visited the public park. They cooked together and cleaned up together, watched movies and talked.

It was all so simple. Yet, to him, so ideal. This was how he always dreamed of living. Simply. With other people who he grew to care about and adore, who felt joy at having him join their mundane and basic tasks.

It was with a sigh that Daryl reminded himself that it was not his to claim however. That he was but a visitor here, a practical stranger, who would soon be forgotten by these people once he was shipped back out overseas.

But hell if he wouldn't enjoy it while it was here.

Rick had gone back to work today. A long 9 hour shift that somehow made the house seem so empty and vacant. Carl was taking advantage of the fact that his dad canceled the baby sitter that he originally hired, seeing as Daryl would be here, and he honestly didn't care if the kid slept till noon. It gave him a little break from Carl's lively antics. Nothing the kid did was wrong or bad, but Daryl simply couldn't keep up with him for too long. Carl was a small box of pure energy and the soldier was thankful for the few hours of alone time he had to take a breather. After Carl had awoken, however, Daryl made them a big breakfast of ham, eggs, and fruit. He had played right into the kids' hands, somehow swindled into spending the day at the park. He was surprised as they departed with the setting sun, that it was already after 6 and they had wasted the day teaching Carl some difficult moves in extreme frisbee.

When they returned, it was to see Rick's car already in the driveway. Carl had ran ahead to throw the door open and greet his dad, immediately telling him all about their day.

"There you guys are, I was beginning to think you kidnapped my kid, Daryl." There was that smile again. The one that had yet to fail in implanting butterflies in the pit of his stomach and heart.

Daryl chuckled, "Oh, I did. Been planin' it all 'long. Got two blocks away but th' kids mouth made me reth'nk my plans."

Rick laughed outright at this.

"We played Frisbee all day and Daryl showed me how to throw it under my leg. I even caught it behind my back twice!"

"Twice? Sounds like you're the pro now. Gonna have to put that to the test one of these days though." Rick clasped his son on the shoulder proudly. And if that didn't just melt Daryl's heart.

And it had continued like this. Rick would go to work and he spent the day with Carl. Some day's Carl convinced him to take him to some of the towns 'hotspots': Coco's diner, Dairy Queen, the lake across town where they fished. Other's where spent so domestically: attempted baking, watching TV or movies on the couch, or simply goofing off.

Daryl pondered and pondered. Wondering why he never had a family of his own. Why he never considered having kids of his own. Maybe because he had never found the right person to have them with. Probably because his oldest memories regarding family had been nothing but undeserved beatings, resentment, drinking and fighting. But this. This was what he had been missing. This was what it was all about. And as they reached the halfway mark of his stay, Daryl dreaded the ever looming fight that he would soon take back to Italy. For a moment, only a passing thought, he even considered never going back.

Dinner that night was slightly odd. If only for the fact at Rick wasn't talking much. Carl chattered away and he could tell that the man was trying to focus on his son but the pensive and distant look in his eye was ever looming. It wasn't a bad aura, not like the ones he had seen haunted soldiers fade into from time to time. But the man clearly was not all with them tonight, as if he were too far lost in a pleasant daydream.

Daryl stared across the table until he felt him meet his glance. The soldier gave a slight tilt of his head in question at the man, as if to ask if he were alright. The officer seemed to try and hold back the heartfelt smile that found his lips as he gave a subtle nod in response.

It had been like that for a while. Their unexplainable, yet familiar gift of non verbal communication. Daryl attributed it to both of their being men of service in some form. Once you are thoroughly trained in doing so, it was near impossible to break.

It wasn't until after dinner was finished and Carl was safely in bed that Daryl had a chance to find out. He had wandered into the kitchen to find something to drink, knowing that Rick wanted to talk when the man followed him. He didn't say anything at first and it almost seemed like Rick simply had the same idea as he did, needing to quench his thirst, but Daryl knew. He could feel it. He was even beginning to think something serious had happened, plaguing at his mind, until a shy smile graced the man's lips as he refused to meet his eye.

"Thank you."

It had indeed taken Daryl by surprise, "F'r wha'?"

"Everything? Being here? Being here for Carl?" There was a short pause before the officer added, "For me."

The air suddenly felt like led as Daryl shrugged, always feeling awkward under praise or thanks.

"Ain't nothin'. Ya' welcomed me inta' y'r home. I should be thankin' you."

"You have no idea what this means to him. He's been down ever since his mom and I split. And he smiles so much when you're around. I haven't been able to do that in months. It's just- what you've done for me- for Carl-" Rick shook his head, unable to think of a way to properly express his gratitude.

"Like I said. Ain't nothin'. 't's what we do."

He hadn't noticed until now, but Rick had worked his way closer to him, mere inches from his own form. The man gauged his words, nodding and he bit his lip slightly. The officer closed his eyes briefly and he let his words wind about his brain. "Just, thank you."

He hadn't meant to. Truly he hasn't. But he flinched slightly when Rick leaned in as if to wrap his arms around him in a hug. It was just so unexpected. What he hadn't meant to do even more was turn his head towards Rick as he got closer, Rick meeting his action in a brief peck of lips that shocked them both. They stood so close, breathing eachothers air, Rick's hand resting on his bicep before running up his arm, over his shoulder, up his neck and finally bedding itself in his hair. Rick seemed to decided something then, jumping into unknown waters and he forced their lips back together.


	4. Chapter 4

The moment Rick's lips reconnected with his, he tuned out the rest of the world, a swirling haze of pleasure and passion consuming him. Daryl doubted himself, only for a moment, reminded that Rick kissed HIM. Even if this was one of those weird misplaced affection misunderstandings, Daryl didn't care. All that mattered was that Rick was kissing him with a hunger that set the soldier's entire body on fire. He had been dreaming of showing at least some affection to this man and he didn't hesitate in pulling Rick's swaying form flush against him.

The two stepped back as one, Daryl's rear pressing into the countertop as he tried to feel every bit of Rick's body. The man was sculpted and he had been dying to see how his hair felt between his fingers. Daryl couldn't resist snaking a hand under the man's shirt, caressing circles over his unblemished back, pulling a throaty moan from the other man that made Daryl weak in the knees. Their tongues battled in heat, passion consuming the pair as they wetly worked their mouths together.

Against his desires, Daryl forced himself away for air, certain that the crimson undoubtedly coloring his cheeks wasn't his imagination. Rick however, was not finished. The officer immediately bit a trail of lips and teeth from his mouth to the crook of his neck, relishing every bit of skin he could find.

The soldier couldn't help but let out a breathless chuckle at the situation. It was everything he imagined and yearned for, yet he couldn't quite believe it were really happening. He expected to wake up any second, sheets tangled at his feet on the living room hideabed, unable to meet Rick's eye for the remainder of the day. But he thanked the man upstairs when a sharp pinch at his neck, courtesy of Rick's passionate nipping, confirmed that he was very much awake. The officer worked circles over his hip in a longing manner, fingers still tangled deep in his growing locks.

It was when a sudden wave of immense and dangerous pleasure coursed through his pelvic region did Daryl realize that Rick had begun grinding into him, pulling a gruff moan from him. He was suddenly aware of how out in the open they were. How loud the sound of their panting was, echoing off the walls of the otherwise quiet house. How present the friction was, the feel of their clothes dragging together. It couldn't be like this.

"R-Rick." He pleaded, gaining nothing in response except the man crossing his torso to the other side of his neck.

"Rick, wait." He tried again, this time tugging at his hair lightly to make his point. This gained the man's attention as he begrudgingly abandoned his exploration to look Daryl in the eye.

"What? What's wrong?" The officer was out of breath, lips already raw and puffy and beautiful and hell, if that didn't make Daryl almost rethink his decision.

"Nothin'. Fuck, your perfect." He paused with a pant, "We jus' gotta slow down. I can't- we can't do 't like th's."

There was a short silence and Daryl nearly feared he had said the wrong thing, until a smile came across Rick's face as he dropped his head for a moment, composing himself. The officer returned to his eye's however, and nodded, "Man, I thought you were about to reject me," he chuckled, "Nah. Nah, you're right." He let out a held breath, "This is still alright though, right? This... thing?"

Daryl smiled, tucking his nose in the crick of the other man's neck, drinking in his scent, "Hell yah. Y've no idea how much I been wantin' this."

"Why didn't you say anything before? Sure woulda' saved us a lot of time." And Daryl felt the man's body tremble with his laughter, his own smile growing wider.

"Didn't kno' wha' you were thinkin'. Stranger comin' inta your house 'n all. Coulda' thought I was some creep. 'Sides, didn't kno' wha' you were inta."

Rick pulled him from his form slightly, only enough to gaze into his eyes, "I'm into you. I've been wanting to kiss you since we picked you up from the airport."

"I woulda' let ya'."

Rick smiled again, bringing their foreheads together. And Daryl was certain his life would be complete if he could make Rick smile like that everyday for the rest of eternity.

The next morning was slightly awkward. The pair had been up before Carl, Daryl keeping Rick company, as he often did, as he got ready for work. Daryl had never been so attracted to a man in uniform before, but after last night, Daryl had to re-situate himself in his jeans, before standing. He crossed the kitchen, taking the steaming mug of coffee from Rick's hand and setting it aside before wrapping an arm around the man's waist. It fit perfectly just above his gun belt, hand coming to rest on the opposite side as he pulled him closer.

Fearlessly, or maybe just too caught up in his own arousal, he brought their lips together. The two service men spent the better part of 20 minutes lazily making out before the sound of footsteps coming down the hall made them jump. The pair parted and just barely managed to take half a step away from each other before Carl entered the kitchen. His eye's were still half closed in sleep and the kid walked right by them in a zombie like fashion as he made his way to the fridge. Without a word he pulled out the milk jug, poured himself a glass and took it back to bed without even a glance at either of them.

It was quite comical but mostly lucky for them. Neither Rick nor Daryl believed the kid was ready for that. Their parting was also a stroke of luck because it made Rick realize that he should have left for work 10 minutes ago. The officer rounded up his keys and wallet in a hurried fashion, exclaiming how he would be cutting it close at making it on time. The man did however, deem it necessary to practically sprint back across the kitchen to take Daryl's face between his hands and plant one final kiss across his lips. This done, he wished Daryl a good day and sprinted for the door, leaving him standing in the middle of his kitchen, smiling ear to ear like a damn idiot.

True to their word, Daryl and Rick did their best at keeping things slow. It wasn't until halfway through the week however that Daryl broke and snuck up to Rick's room at night, laying beside the man as they talked between short make out sessions. They talked about everything and nothing. Their pasts, their families, their hopes, their simple likes and dislikes, until they faded into sleep, waking up tangled in one another's form. It was perfect and beautiful and Daryl never wanted to leave.

the next night he returned to his hideabed, feeling cold and suddenly out of place. But, it appeared Rick had been just as reluctant to return to sleeping alone. The man had padded his way downstairs to ask Daryl to join him and he just couldn't say no to that.

He had been sloppy and reckless though. The following day after Rick left for work, he had decided to get a few more hours of sleep, finding his spot on the hideabed to be too devoid of Rick's scent. When reawoke, Carl had caught him leaving his Dad's room, asking him all kinds of questions that Daryl had trouble dodging. He had lied and said he had forgotten something in Rick's bathroom, returning to retrieve it. He wasn't certain if the kid bought it but he did what anyone would do while backed into a corner, bribed his way out. He talked the kid into going out for breakfast, Carl's choice.

After that, it was nothing but counting down the days.

The night before was a friday, plans of driving to the airport a mere 10 hours away. It was frightening. He was frightened.

Daryl grew up knowing his only escape from home to see the world would be going into service like Merle. He remembered talking with recruiters all throughout high school, counting down the days until his 18th birthday before he snuck from his house without a word. Sometimes he wondered how long it took his father to realize he wasn't coming back. Most of the time, however, he didn't really care.

For the first time since his teen years, he was scared. The thought of leaving King County, leaving Carl, leaving Rick, physically scared him, setting his anxiety in place. And now, as he lay across Rick's bed, the officers dozing form tucked into his chest, he didn't know what to do. Joining the military had been his life, it had been his only dream. He never considered anything outside of service before. For the first time, he feared going back.

Going back meant loneliness. Going back meant he wouldn't have Rick to spill his guts to and kiss furiously until he found wholeness. It meant he wouldn't have Carl to care for and mentor or simply to keep him company. It meant he wouldn't feel content and comfortable in this beautiful house, in this beautiful town, with this beautiful family. He felt silly, really. He had only been here a month after all. But somehow, it felt like this was his entire life. This was were he was meant to be. This is what would complete him.

Daryl let out a shaky breath as he stared at the ceiling, turning his gaze upon Rick's quiet form as he thought. It did surprise him, however, when said man shifted in his arms, "thinkin' awfully loud over there. You okay?"

Daryl smiled, "di'n't say nothin'. How'd ya' know?"

Rick ran a hand up his chest, "you're shaking."

He hadn't noticed before, but Rick was right. When focus was brought, he realized he was trembling slightly, physical representation of the swirling turmoil going on in his head.

"Jus' thinkin'... T'morrow's th' day."

There was silence for a moment but when Rick spoke, his voice betrayed hints of sadness with a breathy pitch, "yah."

The man may have been willing to acknowledge it but it seemed he was reluctant to spew Daryl any false promises. It was a straight forward quality that warmed Daryl's heart, thankful at the man's show of true action rather than fake words. He wanted to keep the silence. Wanted to keep the water still and tantalizing, but Daryl was always the type to throw the rock. To cause ripples in the otherwise majestic calm.

"Wha' happens after this, Rick? After I'm gone?"

The officer pushed himself up, resting over Daryl intimately, if only to hold his gaze, "You won't be. Gone, I mean. You'll just be far away." Daryl smirked as the man continued, "I just gotta know what you want. Where do you wanna go after tomorrow?"

Daryl thought hard about this, unsure if he meant physically or personally, "Nowhere. I don' wanna go anywhere."

Rick smiled widely at this, a warming pull of lips that strummed a beautiful melody on his heart strings before leaning down to kiss him, "Me neither."

There was a thousand things he wanted to do in that moment, sing, scream, make love to this wonderful man before him. It stuck in his mind, taking another step forward with Rick before they parted for who knows how long. Hell, if Rick forgot about him, he may never be with this man again. But he took a leap of faith, convinced by Rick's words that if he left, he would still be here, waiting for him to come back. And so he kissed Rick again, a man who had been nothing but a stranger to him one month prior. He kissed him with everything he had, with everything he was and with everything he wanted to be.


	5. Chapter 5

What hurt the most, like it never had before, was the silence. The deafening silence that surrounded him despite the close captivities of the plane cabin. It had been painful, letting go. Daryl felt as if he had left a piece of himself behind when he hugged Rick and Carl goodbye one last time. Maybe for the last time. But Daryl didn't want to think like that.

The flight had taken longer than he ever remembered, each mile taking him farther away from the pair, he dared to say, he had fallen in love with. It didn't feel real, as if he were outside of his body, shaking his head in disapproval at himself. He floated in a haze, unable to sleep on the long flight back to Italy. He felt empty, void of thought, the feeling you get a split second before something terrible happens. Only, it lasted. Lasted the entire flight and into the time it took for Daryl to return to camp and settle back into his quarters.

Daryl took time unpacking his things, hands made of led as they replaced his meager belongings into his storage trunk. What little civilian clothes he owned were stored towards the bottom, cushioning the weight of his regulation uniforms. Something did however, catch his eye that caused a pause in his task. There was something in his travel bag that hadn't left with him from camp, something he didn't remember packing either. A bulky white envelope had been tucked away between two of his shirts.

Daryl took the parcel between his fingers as he sat on his bunk, elbows resting on his knees as he lifted the unsealed flap. He found a variety of paper, of varying texture, folded neatly within its depths. The soldier slipped the contents of the envelope into his hand, smiling warmly at what greeted him. The majority of the surprise that had been gifted to him, were photos.

The first he found, was simple. A perfect photo of Rick and Carl, dressed formally, happy faces smiling up at him. The rest were a collection of pictures that they had taken during his visit. The three of them at the park. Carl and himself making goofy faces at a diner. He and Rick eating breakfast in the dining room. The three of them cooking a meal in the kitchen. His heart rate picked up speed when he saw the final one, a "selfie" Rick had taken of them kissing.

For a moment, he closed his eyes, breathing deeply before catching another longing glance. He would give anything to be back in King County right now. And it hurt. It hurt to even think about all that he was missing already.

He let out a huff as he shook his head, "din't sign up f'r this," he mumbled, referring to the emotional strain he now felt. Chuckling humorlessly, however, Daryl set aside the photos for safe keeping as he moved onto the two folded pieces of parchment that came with it.

The first was from Carl. He knew because he was finally used to deciphering the kids sloppy handwriting. Daryl couldn't help but bring one of his hands to his lips, biting worriedly at his nails as he read:

_Dear Daryl,_

_The time you spent here was awesome. You really aren't even gone yet and I already miss you. It means so much to me that you came to visit and I really hope you do again soon. Dad looks so sad too. He doesn't even want to talk about you leaving. I don't think it seems real to him and I agree that it feels like you should just stay with us forever._

_Dad said something else. That you guy's are involved? Whatever that means. I mean, I know what he means but I don't know why he didn't just say that you are dating. I kinda knew before he said something and I'm happy, I just didn't want to say anything because its kinda weird too. I mean he's my dad, its just weird. But that means you'll come back right? If you're dating dad than that means you have to come back. And I cant wait._

_Love,_

_Carl_

Daryl knew he probably had the stupidest smile on his face but he couldn't bring himself to care. Damn, that kid was smart, probably a little too smart. But it did honestly lift a weight off of his shoulders. Apparently Carl had cornered his Dad the same way he had cornered him. It was a relief to know Carl liked him enough to not resent him for wanting to be with Rick. It had been a fear in the back of his mind ever since Rick kissed him in the kitchen only a couple of short weeks ago.

The soldier folded up the paper and stored it away with the rest of the letters he had received from the kid, for sentimental purposes. He was curious about the second page, unsure if Carl had more to say. His heart however, did a backflip when he realized that it wasn't a second letter from Carl but a neatly written one from Rick:

_Daryl,_

_I know we only just met but I feel like I've known you all of my life. The thought of you leaving gouges a hole in my stomach, as if saying 'goodbye' would mean forever. Being near you brings me to life. I know I had lost the fire of my spirit and happiness a long time ago but then you showed up. Suddenly, I was just happy to be alive again. The air smells fresher, the colors of the world seem brighter and its so much easier to smile and laugh when you're here. When you're with me, I feel alive, like no matter what happens, things will be alright. I was lost, for a long time, feeling like i was alone in the dark. Then you came along, lighting the way, making me no longer feel afraid._

_It might be out of line for me to say but I feel like I'm nothing without you, just a hollow, empty shell. Plain and simple, I need you. I need you to come back. I need to feel you beside me at night. I need to see your warm, amazing smile after a long day at work. I need to hear your tantalizing laugh every day and get lost in your breath taking eyes. There is no part of you that I would change, your so perfect and the sad thing is, is that i don't feel as if I deserve you. But hell if I'm going to sit back and not fight to keep you if you want to stay. _

_You're not even gone yet and you have me gushing like a sad sob. Its kind of pathetic, I know, but I need you to know what you mean to me. So please, come back, I don't know what i'd do if you never did._

_With Love from Georgia,_

_Rick_

_P.S. Carl kind of tricked me into telling him about us so if you get any weird letters from him... sorry. _

He laughed at this, a sort of loud bark that caught more than a few stares. Daryl glances around, trying to work the smile off of his face as he received several questioning looks from those around him. He caught the eye of a friend, Mark Samson, a few bunks away and nodded to him in greeting, who returned the gesture with a raised fist in 'welcome'.

Sky blue eyes scanned the paper a second time, admiring the distinct way Rick's handwriting lashed out with passion and dedication. Just like him.

And hell, if Daryl didn't feel like a love struck teenager but he couldn't help it. Nothing was more gratifying than finding out the one who holds your heart is willing to give you theirs in return. He felt light headed, fearful almost, as he realized what he was getting into. What scared him more than commitment however, was being without Rick, without Carl. Walking alone, now that he knew what it was like to have a family of sorts.

Glancing up again he noticed that Samson had abandoned his fiddling at his own bunk, leisurely venturing toward him. Daryl set the papers aside as the man approached, "Hey man, what's up? How was the leave?" His friend extended his hand in proper greeting.

"Pretty good, bro. Makes me miss America, tha's f'r damn sure," he chuckled as they clasped hands, a form of welcome many soldiers in his squadron had developed.

"Fuck, what I wouldn't give for a cheeseburger that's actually cooked in grease," he huffed, "I'm headed to the rec, you comin'?"

"Nah man, ther's somthin' I gotta take care of. I'll catch up."

"Cool, man. See ya'." Samson promptly left without a worry, seemingly unaware of Daryl's own struggle. The problem wasn't that he had much else to do, it was the fact that being around a bunch of rowdy guys when they are bored just seemed like too much for him right now. They could do some stupid shit when there weren't any officials around to yell at them.

He instead sifted through the pile of photo's again, taking in the smaller details and remembering the times they had when they were taken. He noticed the way Carl squished up his face at the vegetables they were preparing in the kitchen photo. He noticed the slight blur on one side of the one from the park. He admired the slight stubble Rick was sporting in the formal one of he and Carl. And finally, he traced his own smile, which he wore in each glossy poileroid.

Glancing up, Daryl decided on a whim, to pin them up on his detail board, hung above his bunk. Each living quarters had one, often littered with family photos and important keepsakes. His only held his training schedule and an old black and white photo of himself and Merle but he figured that these belong there just the same. He took care in hanging them, sentimentally hoping that with their presence, his new loved ones would look over him with watchful eyes and visit him in his dreams.

He stopped however, when he got to the last one. The one of him and Rick, kissing happily, and decided that this one he would keep on him at all times. Not that he was ashamed to display his affection and care for another man, far from it. It wasn't like his particular division was critical of same-sex couples, they were actually quite understanding. Sure, they didn't know his sexual orientation, pegging his disinterest for asexualism. But they do have three openly gay soldiers within his quarters, one being female, and the worst they got were teasing jokes. It wasn't even because he considered himself to be a private person. No, instead, in some twisted logic, Daryl believed that if he held it wherever he went, it would give him courage and strength to complete each day. He studied it for a long time, memorizing every pixel and came to the conclusion that this was the most ideal photo he had ever cherished. Yet, there were so many flaws. It was far off center, Rick's thumb clouded the bottom left corner, Daryl's hair was messed up unfavorably, it was tilted at an odd angle and a little dark. But that was what made him love it so much. It was incredibly imperfect, yet it was so real. So raw. It displayed every inch of contentment he had been feeling in that moment. It showed how melted and open Rick looked. It was unmarred. So, he folded the perfect photo and tucked it into his chest pocket, close to his heart.

The thing about time was, you never had enough of it. Yet, as you live in the moment, it seems it will never end. Each day could drag on in a painfully slow teeter but before you know it, a month has passed, two months, three. Suddenly a year has gone by and you can't remember where the time has gone, no matter how much it hurt to urge the minute hand onward. A year later, you could sift through every letter exchanged, check how many calls you've made, and still feel the freshness of each one.

That's how it felt for Daryl.

Although he believed he had grown and learned, expanded if you will, over the course of time, his heart never wavered. It was like highly anticipating your birthday, which he never did. This year he had forgotten his birthday was even coming up until the day before but he was sure that other people got excited months prior. He marked each day on his internal calendar, making room for consistent dwelling in the back of his head.

He took time to write each Carl and Rick back but modern technology was a great asset. Instead, Daryl began talking to the pair on the phone most nights and skyping any chance he got. It was a relief to know they anticipated his calls as much as he yearned to hear their voices. Deeper meanings however, were restricted to writing. Daryl never had been good at expressing his most private feelings but he tried for Rick. He did however, find it easier to write about rather than say out loud, so the letters continued as well. Plus, the soldier simply liked studying the other man's handwriting late at night when sleep evaded his clutches. But that would be his little secret.

It was with a twist of his stomach that he bounced his leg. Little sleep came to him on the flight and he was as nervous as he had first been to meet these strangers. He was sure the neighbor in the seat beside him was thoroughly irritated with his anxious fidgeting but he couldn't help it. He was going home, after a year of impatient waiting.

Daryl flexed his arms, noticing for the millionth time how tight his uniform sleeves were getting. Naturally, he had bulked up over the last year but he had never gotten around to ordering new uniforms. He was comfortable with the ones he had and besides, his service was over for the time being, so unless he decided to re-enlist somewhere down the line, he didn't really need them. Sure, it tugged at him, the thought of finishing his service but he was ready to be done. He wasn't quite sure if he would ever go back but he figured he would just cross that bridge when it came.

Right now, in this moment, he had a family eagerly awaiting his return. He had a wonderful man, who put him on a pedestal that he didnt deserve and made him out to be some sort of rare gem. He had a young boy, who thought he was a superhero and looked up to him. The military may have been his life before but this was his only dream now.

As he followed the caravan of passengers off of the terminal, Daryl felt like he was walking through a dream. His feet felt numb, coupling along with the fog clouding his head. On a normal day he would attribute this to the change in pressure from flying but he knew. He long ago abandoned his denial and embraced the fact that he was pathetically head over heals for Rick. He couldn't wait to catch up with Carl and start seeing his development into a hopefully non-angsty teenager.

The crowd was thick with passing folk, various families reuniting or rushing to their next flights. He wasn't surprised at all when he didn't see Rick or Carl right away. It was a busy place this time of year after all. He was surprised however, when a pair of thin arms wrapped around his waist in a bruising grip from behind. Instinctually, he jumped, attempting to turn around in his non hostile assailants hold.

It took him probably a second longer than it should have to realize who it was. Although the kid had clearly gone through a growth spurt in the last year, he could never forget Carl's unmistakable features. The kid was only 11 and he was already up to Daryl's chest, longer hair dangling shadows over his eyes. He turned to return the hug and bask in what he had missed so much, "Hey, kid." He knew the warm chuckle that left him was probably a little cliche but he couldn't bring himself to mind. Carl looked up at him as he pulled away, a spark of excitement masking his eyes, "hey yourself."

He had just been a moment from asking where his father was, because surely Carl hadn't driven himself, when a second pair of stronger arms engulfed the pair. The warmth made his toes tingle as Daryl tried to convince himself that he were really here, that he was not dreaming. What was stranger than his trying to prove the realism of the moment was the fact that Rick seemed as comfortable with him after so long. He feared that once he returned, it would seem that they had taken a few steps back. But, if the way Rick seemed to melt so openly against him was anything to go by, then he would guess that he had feared in vain.

Their embrace was awkward, Rick's form enveloping his entire right side and locking Daryl's own arms over Carl. It was cheesy and almost a little painful but it was so perfect. It was what he imagined other soldiers experienced when reuniting, leaving them flustered for words. He looked over his shoulder slightly, craving the sight that was Rick and gained more than he had bargained for. The officer, without a moments hesitation, brought their lips together in reunion. He huffed slightly, surprised but not at all displeased, nor embarrassed. That is, until he heard Carl groan out a muffled, "gross" against him, which reminded him how very public they were.

When Rick finally pulled away, loosening his grip on Daryl and in turn Carl as well, he was smiling so widely it looked like his face would split. The soldier knew his expression was similar, every bit of happiness he felt in that moment showing through his features. The crowd of travelers pushed around them like a flowing current, occasional stares, raised eyebrows, looks of disgust and even a few content smiles being presented to them.

He was breathless, his stomach doing advanced gymnastics beneath his skin, an effect Rick still had on him, when he finally spoke, "Hey."

Rick laughed, outright laughed, his eyes watering slightly as he shook his head, "Hey," he managed to reply through his laughter. The officer rested a hand on his son's neck in affection, bringing him to his side. His other arm snaking around Daryl's waist in possession as he brought the soldier to his other side. They made a line, each falling in step with one another as they made their leave, headed to baggage claim before going home. The home they shared.


	6. Chapter 6

His eye's drifted close as he waited, swaying slightly as the scent of fresh coffee wavered over his nose. It was calming, little noise to be heard from the solitude of the break room. Rick stood, in wait of the glorious caffeine that promised him strength to finish the day. All he had to do was paperwork, fill out a few basic, mandatory forms and then he would be gone, free to go home. At last.

"Hey man, you're still here?"

He hadn't registered a new presence but Rick wasn't startled, only cracking his eyes open to side glace Shane, his partner, as he joined him in his waiting.

"Yeah, just gotta finish up some paper work before heading out."

Shane nodded, "Only down side of the job. That and the occasional assault."

He hummed in agreeance. It could be a real pain sometimes but he was used to it. Every job had it's ups and downs. The paper work he meant, not the assault.

"So, a romantic night at home tonight, than?" Shane wore that shit-eating grin he got when he divulged into Rick's personal life. Although, he would give his friend points for holding off all day before breaching the subject.

The officer couldn't help the smile that spread across his lips as he poured himself his final cup of coffee for the night, "Yeah, he offered to cook and everything."

He knew Shane was baiting him for details but Rick knew better by now. Shane widened his eye's exasperatedly, waiting for him to continue. Rick laughed, "trust me man, you don't want to know anything else."

He passed the coffee pot to Shane, who took it gratefully, "What? I tell you all about my dates."

He took a sip of the scorching liquid, wincing when it burned his lips, "Yes, you do. In explicit detail. And I really wish you didn't."

Shane stared him down, before shaking his head with a grin, "Fine, guess I'll just make something up to tell everyone, depending on how happy and sore you are Monday."

Rick shook his head at his best friends bluntness, taking his coffee as he departed the break room. The sound of Shane's laughter followed him into the hallway, "Go get 'em, Tiger!"

"Shut up," he threw over his shoulder as he found his way back to his desk, thank God it was Friday. He sat down with a smile, the prospect of what awaits him at home spiking his tired mood far easier than the coffee.

It was going to be spectacular. Carl was at his mothers, so they had the whole house to themselves.

An aura of excitement suddenly encased him, bringing him to quickly reclaim his pen in order to finish the work for the day. He didn't want to be late getting home, after all, it was his and Daryl's 4th anniversary.

Rick pulled into the driveway with a content sigh, happy to finally be home. Light shown through the blinds of the kitchen window and Rick smiled warmly when he saw a shadow sweep across the streams. The officer swept up the bouquet of flowers that rest across the passenger seat, as well as a box of Godiva truffles.

He knew it was cliche and that Daryl would tease him to hell and back but he didn't care. Maybe because it was cliche that he decided to gift the love of his life just that. Besides, Godiva was Daryl's absolute favorite, expensive sure, but it was the only thing that his man would ever divulge himself in money wise. And even though he would fiercely deny it, Daryl did love having flowers around the house. The man was quite the closet flower enthusiast, knowing the specific name for many, as well as their symbolic meaning.

Deciding to play the romantic, Rick walked up the porch to his own house and rang the doorbell. He waited only a moment before the door swung open, the love of his life occupying the doorway as he gauged the 'visitor'.

Daryl must have decided to humor him because instead of ushering him inside, the man leaned against the doorframe, crossing his arms as he waited for Rick to say his peace.

He almost decided to abandon the entire charade when he noticed that Daryl had dressed in what he knew was Rick's favorite outfit. A pair of black jeans that clung to him perfectly and that white T-shirt that was just ever so slightly see through and showed off his broad shoulders and sculpted muscles. Rick called it his 'compromise for having to wear clothes in public' shirt.

Daryl wore a loving smile, the one that reached his eyes and said that the soldier could see through to his soul.

"Kings County police. Sorry to disturb you sir, but I'm in search of a devilishly handsome man. Armed and dangerous."

Daryl laughed at this, scuffling back to allow Rick to enter the house. The door was barely closed before his love was pulling at his uniform collar, tugging him in for a kiss.

Daryl muttered a, "Happy Annivers'ry" against his lips that caused him to melt. It was incredible that even after 4 years, that this man still had that effect on him. It was a dangerous power that Rick was more than happy to succumb to however.

When they parted, Rick held up his offered gifts, "Don't laugh."

Daryl did laugh however, "Y'er a pathetic sap. Love you."

Rick smiled, "Love you too."

He handed the box of chocolate truffles to Daryl, before heading for the kitchen to find a vase for the flowers.

His love's voice followed him, "Godiva, m' one weakness. Y're helpin' me eat these."

"Only if we get to eat them together, babe." As Rick found the vase from under the sink, he couldn't help the grumble that flitted through his stomach at the smell of what was sitting on the stove. He placed the glass jar into the sink to fill up with water before leaning over to examine the large pot of soup occupying the burner, "Oh, potato cheese soup, my favorite."

This was one of those secret recipes that Daryl swears isn't a secret. Yet, every time he makes it, Rick eats himself stupid and brings tons of left-overs to the station, where his co-workers praise him to God above. Daryl say's its a standard recipe but every time Rick has tried to make it, it pales by far in comparison. It was something that Rick often practically begs him to make, a large quantity meal that Rick is happy to have for lunch and dinner for weeks.

Shutting off the tap, Rick respectively placed the flowers in the vase, positioning them on the kitchen table. Daryl was watching him from the kitchen entrance, now open box in hand as he nibbled on one of the sweet pieces. He offered the other half to him as he drew near, intending to go up stairs to change. Rick accepted it, popping the treat into his mouth before pecking Daryl on the lips, "mmm, butter creme."

The man chuckled softly as he moved past the officer, entering the kitchen to prepare for dinner. Eager to eat, Rick ran up stairs without another word, changing quickly into some comfortable jeans and a pale green shirt. He dabbed some Cologne on, one of Daryl's favorite scents, before heading downstairs again, finding his love now in the living room.

The lights were off, the room only lit by the TV screen and a few choice candles lit on the coffee table. Daryl was just adjusting the final wick when he entered, two bowls of soup and a plate of garlic toast awaiting them.

Halfhazardly, Rick sprawled himself onto the couch, a chuckle escaping him, "now who's the sap?"

He reached forward, resting his hands on Daryl's waist as he gently tugged the man down on his lap. Daryl didn't protest, only readjusting himself comfortably as he pulled the two bowls of steaming soup towards himself, handing one to Rick.

They spent the next hour cuddled up on the couch, eating their dinner as they watched a movie.

The movie was one of his favorites, one he had seen a million times. He wasn't surprised when he felt his eyes grow heavy, full belly ushering him into sleep. He had Daryl pulled against him, his head resting under Rick's chin upon his chest, letting their feet rest on the coffee table beside their discarded bowls. They affectionately picked fun of each other, conversation dying down as they grew tired and comfortable. It was a pastime that Rick missed, their schedules around work and ariens scarcely lining up these days. It was perfect, romantic, without being over the top and it was all that Rick ever wanted.

He felt a sharp poke in his side, bringing him back from his near dosing state, "D'nt fall asleep 'n me now."

He wanted to retort that given Daryl's gravelly tone, that he was most likely nodding off himself. He could not however, do to his love retracting himself from his grasp and placing hot lips upon his own. They molded into one another, deepening the kiss, a perfect shape that Rick knew better than himself. The kiss turned heated suddenly as Daryl pushed him to the side and down on his back, sandwiching him against the cushions.

He was far from tired now, Daryl's slick mouth working what Rick was sure would be visible marks against his neck. His love trailed his hands up Rick's shirt, caressing the toned features found there. He was glad Daryl had refused to let sleep claim them so early on their anniversary.

The officer let out a throaty moan, letting his head fall back, as Daryl rolled one of his nipples under the pad of his thumb. The soldier took advantage of the space it had given him to lay more kisses across newly exposed skin, muttering between tasks, "Damn y're beautiful." "Lov' th' sounds ye' make f'r me." "Lov' you so much, Rick."

The praises he received set his loins on fire, his body now demanding to be satisfied. Blindly finding the edge of the soldier's shirt, Rick pulled it upward, desperate to be surrounded by nothing but Daryl. His love moved fluently with him, sitting up and pausing his assault long enough to let Rick strip him of his shirt. The fabric was flung without a care to the floor, exposing the enticing sight of Daryl's pale muscles.

It had been a week since they had had sex and the moment was enough to light a smoldering flame deep in the pit of Rick's stomach. When Daryl had returned from service years ago, he had known that the soldier would be cut. But it wasn't until their first time of making love that Rick witnessed first hand just how strong and toned his partner was. Even over the years, Daryl continued to work out, claims of not wanting to be out of shape following him around like a vise.

He certainly wasn't complaining. Sure, it probably wasn't very humble of him to hold Daryl's hand in public as if he were a trophy. He just couldn't help making the interested eye's of other's jealous when they went out together. It was a territorial thing he told himself.

Pulled from his thoughts, Rick was forced to sit up as Daryl urged his own shirt up over his head. He complied greedily, lavishing in the heat now radiating from their close proximities, a permanent excited smile plastered across his lips. Their mouths met again in a hungry battle for dominance, each exploring the others already familiar bodies.

The movie had all but been forgotten, sleep a distant memory as they unhinged themselves, chasing each other's breath. Daryl pulled back with a grin, emitting a disappointed huff from Rick. The soldier's grin widened at this as he gave a tug on Rick's belt loops, "C'mon," he grunted as he took his form from Rick's own, standing with a stretch, "I ain't young enough t' be doin' it on the couch no more."

The officer quickly followed, jumping up with an agreeing nod. He was right, Rick himself would admit that he was getting too old for awkwardly angled sex. He wouldn't mind at the time sure, but he knew his body would fiercely curse him in the morning for it.

Rick ran a hand over his slightly growing stubble as he examined his prey with deeply seeded hunger. Daryl had turned from him, beginning to lead the way to their bedroom. He felt animalistic, a near growl escaping his lips as he watched the tightly toned muscles flex on his love's back. He took a moment to admire how absolutely perfect Daryl looked in this moment, jeans sculpting his ass and making it admittedly hard to look away. Ever since he got out of the military he allowed his hair to grow out some as well. It seemed to darken with its' length, brushing his shoulders and nape in a tantalizing fashion, as if demanding that Rick run his fingers through it. And he really wanted to.

He hurried to catch up to Daryl, wrapping his arms around the man's waist as he nuzzled his nose into the soldier's nape. It was like a secret getaway, the one place Rick could take a vacation to simply by inhaling Daryl's scent that lingered there. His embrace however caused them to slow down, doing a swayed shuffle towards the stairs. Daryl chucked, leaning his head back and pressing his back flush into Rick's chest. It only lasted a moment however, as Rick was forced to relinquish his hold in order to get up the stairs. It wasn't until they were half way there that Daryl stopped, making a u-turn, "Shit, candles. Meet ya' up there."

Rick watched as Daryl flew back down the stairs, an excited pep in his step. Rick followed suit, now taking the steps two at a time, unable to abandon the smile that etched his lips earlier. He had just made it to the room, unbuttoning his pants when Daryl rushed in behind him, "allow me, Officer."

The soldier snaked his arms around him, finishing unzipping his fly and tugging his pants until they were half way down his thighs. His love forced him to turn around, pushing him to the bed. With gentle guidance Daryl sprawled out on top of him, half discarded pants still restricting him from opening his legs to accommodate. The soldier took this obstruction as a chance to play with him a bit further, pining Rick's hands to the sheets above his head as he reclaimed his lips. He ravished the heat between them, pulling hot breaths from Rick's very core. It was pure torture, a sin he swore to reciprocate the next time they met in such a fashion.

He couldn't say he wasn't enjoying himself however. Quite the opposite, there was nowhere else he would rather be in fact. Daryl gave his hand a squeeze, relinquishing his lips in favor of sitting up to pull the remainder of his partner's clothes off. Freed at last, Rick sat up, pulling Daryl's own fly loose and forcing the fabric down. It was a bit of an awkward struggle for a moment but finally they matched in outfits. That being none.

Wrapping an arm around Daryl's neck, he forced him back down, the familiar form of mouths meeting yet again. The officer was eager to say the least, letting his hands roam wherever they could reach.

The thing about life right now, was that there was little room for complaints. He couldn't really complain about his job, considering it was all he had dreamed of doing since a young age. He couldn't complain about his divorce, seeing as he and Lori were on fair terms and Carl had been a result of their failed marriage. He couldn't complain about stress, due to situations like this that made him forget he had ever experienced such a feeling before. And he certainly couldn't complain about his life right now, thanks to the presence of Daryl, who made him a better person and made him see everything in a better light.

After his divorce, Rick had felt lost, empty and betrayed but free in a relieving way. This freedom was far from any he had hoped for however. His house now empty, the officer gladly buried himself in work. This was admittedly not his greatest decision. The mounds of paper work and occasional horrific scenes he would cover were anything but uplifting. Shane always tried to get him to go out more, to drink and mingle with the bar crowd but he never could get himself to unwind amongst the beer drinkers. More often than not he would just wait for Shane to become distracted and quietly slink out, returning home.

It had been years, secluded from anything close to more than acquaintance. That was until he met Daryl. He remembered the moment he laid eyes on the man, the way the sight of him took his breath away. He recalled the way his thick southern drawl sung chorus lines through his ears, breaking down his carefully built wall. He was sure the neighbors talked, when a stranger from out of town suddenly took residence in his house, no one knowing more than that the man was in the military.

He had restrained himself so well back then. From not only trying to seduce the stranger he had his eye on but from telling the neighbors that they could stick their biased opinions where the sun doesn't shine. He had wanted to, oh how he had wanted to. To skip the formalities and 'getting to know each other' phase and simply ravish the man into agreeing to be his. But he was smarter than that. And he was glad he had been. After knowing Daryl for over four years now, he knew that if he had pushed too fast, he would have never seen the soldier again, probably sporting a black eye too. Daryl has made it clear that he is anything but easy.

It had been worth it however. Hell, had it been worth it. To this day Daryl still gave him butterflies.

He was pulled from his wandering however, do to an enticing sensation, courtesy of Daryl's calloused hands. His love had wrapped his long fingers around his erection and began pumping, pulling several moans from him. Over the years he had learned that Daryl got off on him being loud and he was more an happy to let loose if it meant Daryl would pin him with those man-eating eyes of his. He wanted more and he knew just how to get it. It required a bit of acting but not much. Rick knew he just had to pretend to be completely unwound, otherwise Daryl would tease him until he truly were. And while that wasn't a completely unpleasant experience, Rick was just desperate to have Daryl fuck him after a long day. "Skipping the foreplay" if you will.

His breath was already ragged and uneven, he just made it more pronounced, "baby, please?"

He gasped slightly when slick fingers met his entrance, pushing in without hesitance. Daryl set a quick pace, still pumping his cock in order to distract him from any uncomfortability. There was none to be felt however, only the heat radiating from his love's hands as they worked over him in masterful expertise. Daryl's breath was hot against his skin as he laid out sloppy open mouthed nips and kisses along his jawline, panting with his own exertion. He ceased however, much to Rick's temporary displeasure, as he sat up, withdrawing his fingers.

He was in a slight haze, too familiar with their sexal process to take any notice of Daryl's trouble with the lid to their bottle of lube. He was however, quite captivated with the sight of Daryl using his teeth to rip open a condom packet before rolling the rubber over his member and coating it with slick. It was always a necessary process that got him excited for what he knew was coming next. And if his eyes weren't dilated before, he was sure they were now.

He closed his eyes as Daryl encompassed him, rough hands running up his hips. He had missed this, the familiarity, the care, the love. There was never any pain or mistrust with Daryl, only the feeling of comfortability, of passion, and trust.

He remembered so well, the night he had broke. His will shattered beyond repair and it was at that moment that Rick knew he had fallen. Fallen so far that there were no signs of light, no chance of rescue. But this place, this tomb that kept him trapped was one like no other. This was a place where he felt whole at last. Where he was never cold or distressed, where depression was too scared to seek him as it had before. And just as he had found it, he remembered how swiftly it had been taken away. How quickly he remembered that Daryl wasn't staying forever.

He wasn't quite sure at first, what exactly he had felt when he first met the soldier. Well, sure, on the surface, he had felt desire, interest. But underneath that? Under all of the primal need and want, under all of the shallow hunger, he hadn't quite known what it was. All he remembered while standing in the airport and on the ride home, was that he needed to know this man, one way or another. Preferably, another.

After a few weeks of Daryl occupying his house, he felt like he was living in some cheesy romance movie. At work he was often jostled from his daydreams, to the sight of an amused Shane. All that took residence in his thoughts was Daryl. The way he walked, the way he talked, the way he so easily took care of Carl, as if he were his own, and the way it felt like Daryl just belonged. When he was home he just wanted to soak up the man's presence, whether they talked or not and when he was at work all he wanted to do was get home so he could simply see him, to remember that he was real, not a dream.

The night before Daryl left, he was frightened, yet pleased to see that the soldier was just as insecure as he was. At the back of his mind there always lay that fear that Daryl didn't really want him. That he was just enjoying what he could get or worse, just didn't know how to tell Rick that he wasn't really interested. He feared that after Daryl left, he would forget about him, find someone new, or finally sort out his priorities.

After dropping him off at the airport, during the quiet ride home, Rick felt empty. Hollow, as if a black void had opened in his chest, swallowing every bit of happiness he were capable of. He remembered the way his knuckles turned white from his grip on the steering wheel. The way every pore on his body was screaming at him to turn the car around. To race back there and catch Daryl before he boarded his flight, to beg him not to go if he had to. Hell, than he really would have felt like he were in a romance movie. But he didn't care, he wasn't ashamed, because every bit of sanity he had was stolen by that soldier headed back to service.

Rick could never ask for a more perfect way to wake up. The sunlight was dim, streaming in through the blinds with the promise of a beautiful day. The comforter formed a pocket of content warmth around his torso and down, the fluffy material caressing his naked skin. An arm had been snaked around his waist, pulling him into the soft torso of his one and only love. It was perfect.

Not a worry crossed his half-awake mind. Only the thought of how ideal the birds chirping outside of the window sounded on such a wonderful Saturday morning. The post-sex smell clung to the air, not at all unpleasant. There certainly was a different scent from 'just sex' and 'making love', the later being a sweet and pungent smell that brought a smile to his lips.

With a large intake of breath, Rick turned over, digging his nose into the crook of Daryl's neck. Intertwining their arms, Rick ran a hand up Daryl's back, settling into his torso just right. Daryl didn't open his eyes, just lifting his chin up enough to accommodate the officer.

It was here that Rick felt safe, content. Try as he might, he couldn't remember how he had managed to sleep without Daryl. He couldn't remember what it had been like to do a lot of things actually. To get ready for work, to cook dinner, to spend his free time, to smile, to laugh, to simply breath. It was all so mundane, stupid but simple, yet there was such a difference.

All he knew now though, was that the man beside him was his everything. That the entire world could disappear or go up in flames and he wouldn't mind as long as Daryl was there to keep him strong. That he would be happy, truly happy, as long as he could be here. Here with his love from Italy.

_Sorry it took a while to finish this, I just wanted it to be perfect. I've been quite busy too, with work and I just started college. It's been a few hectic weeks! _

_I hope you all liked it! I know I had so much fun writing it!_ Thank you all for following me on this little journey, especially BC for the wonderful prompt!


End file.
